Just a Little Breakdown
by KallistoG
Summary: A wee little oneshot featuring Hermione and Remus. I just desperately needed to get it off my chest, heheh.


**Hello there. I rarely write fiction and haven't a clue how, really. So any feedback would be simply fantabulous.**

**I obviously don't own these wonderful characters... but somehow I have a creeping suspicion most of you already know that :)**

I was trying to be all-business. I had to get over that man. I had to make my mind accept that though we cared for each other, there would never be anything more than friendship. Nothing more than agonizing tension... looks that could catch fire...

_No stop it!_ I berated myself. This sure wasn't helping.

I knew he was somewhere in the building, having probably done his best to escape the noise that generally filled the house at Grimmauld Place during the summer when it occupied many former members of the Order (myself included). I entered my bathroom, put on a fuzzy robe over my underwear, and took a close look at myself in the mirror. Yep, I would definitely need to work on that mane of mine a bit before I could honestly be called presentable.

Absent-mindedly, I began smoothing stray hairs with my wand, getting them to heed my will and blend in with the rest of the brown curls.

I would go out with that eager Auror, and if everything worked out alright, I would officially have a rebound guy.

_To rebound from someone you never really had in the first place. _My inner voice of reason reminded me.

_Oh shush_. If this guy was a decent lover, I could always pretend another's touch... I could always pretend...

I got jerked out of my trance when I felt a pair of hands... one on each side of my waist. I immediately raised my wand.

I was facing the mirror, and in it I saw Remus Lupin, werewolf, my favourite childhood teacher... and the object of my fantasies since I acquired a libido. His large, beautiful hands were burning me through the robe, holding a bit tighter than he had ever touched me.

„Remus, what...?" I began as I lowered my wand.

He moved closer, his blue eyes connecting with mine in the mirror. They were so unusually dark... and he looked very, very confused.

„Remus... what do you think you're doing?"

My thoughts got interrupted again as he broke eye-contact and stepped close enough for me to feel the heat emanating from him along my entire body, nearly close enough to touch. His hands slid from my waist to the front of my stomach.

My breath hitched as his forehead came to rest on the top of my head, and his hands on my stomach pressed me backwards so that we were touching from head to toe.

All my hair was on end. _Oh god what is he doing?_

And my lips parted as if to try and form a whole sentence for change. I could feel all of him. His breath tickled the back of my neck, his strong chest against my shoulders, thighs against my bum, and... _Oh oh please don't back away now Remus, stay..._ a hard bulge against my lower back.

„You're going on a date."

His mild yet insistent voice held no question. His hands on my stomach were holding the ties of the robe as if afraid to let them go.

_What on earth does he want _now? _After years of hopeless crushing I finally bared my soul to him, and no response. A month later he checks into my bathroom to fondle me and have a friendly chat about my social life?_

„Remus, what else do you expect of me? I have my needs."

The words broke my heart. But I had to be strong and keep my head straight.

A whole range of emotion passed through him. I could feel muscles tense and relax, his fingers clenched around the robe ties and then he bent his head slightly so his mouth was right by my ear. We stayed that way for a while. He waging some barely visible inner battle, and me trying to stay focused with his entire body pressing against mine, and his hot breath on my ear.

After half a minute or so I gave up.

„Remus, I told you in... what is probably my single most vulnerable moment ever... that if you don't want me the way I want you, this relationship stays completely platonic."

I held my breath and dared not move as he seemed to have come to a decision. His hands began to move, working the robe ties expertly with his long fingers. _If he's just planning on rearranging the knot a bit, I'll cast an unforgivable curse on him._

I heard and felt him swallow right above my ear as the robe came undone and his hands came to rest on a now bare stomach.

„Remus talk to me."

I breathed as I admired what I saw. Not my body but the wonderful reflection of this gorgeous man touching it.

His main attraction was his keen intelligence and compassion, but Merlin's beard, I couldn't deny there were numerous aspects of him that drew me to him, and always had. My werewolf's long limbs, beautiful hands, hair that simply begged for me to grab a hold of it... the grey strands did nothing but make him more distinguished. Same for the scars. I shivered.

He pressed against my lower back and ran his fingers up and down my abdomen while the right hand grasped my hip. I couldn't help my own hands gripping the counter in front of me.

„Remus!" I moved to turn around, fed up with his whirlwind behaviour. This seemed to reach him, at least. He held me completely in place with one hand on each hip, the warmth of his grip seeping through the lacy material of my underwear.

„You know perfectly well how you affect me, Hermione." He murmured into my ear.

„The thought of you being with some other man, some whelp getting to touch you the way I've never..."

His grip on my hips was almost painful and I felt his chest heave rapidly against my shoulders.

„Then what on earth is stopping you!" I hissed angrily. „I've made myself quite clear!"

„You know perfectly well what's stopping me."

Remus answered swiftly and bit his bottom lip in exasperation. _My damn age. _I was an adult, and I knew he could certainly see it. Why not treat me as one? Who cared how many years were between us when we had this kind of fire?

I drew a heavy breath „So let go of me, Remus, I'vegotadatetogetreadyfor." _Phew, that wasn't too rushed was it?_

„Oh for Merlin's sake..." he growled and brushed his lips along my exposed neck. His voice was almost begging.

_Ok, Professor Lupin has his lips on my neck!_... what to say what to do...

I began in a teasing tone: „Not that you deserve me to stroke your ego like that but..." then our eyes connected in the mirror, and my smirk faltered.

„...whoever I date will always have your face... I close my eyes and their touch becomes yours."

His pupils doubled and my breath hitched as his reply came:

„I'm not about to take any chances."

Had I managed to register our exchange I would no doubt have collapsed with desire. Good thing I didn't, because before I knew it his teeth were nipping at my throat and his strong hands were on the move as well.

One splayed across my lower abdomen and held me pressed against him. The right hand gripped the top of my briefs. _Oh god, oh god, is this happening?_

I moaned lightly as Remus Lupin's right hand dipped into my underwear and came into contact with my centre. I strengthened my grip on the counter and he planted an open-mouthed kiss just above my collarbone.

„Just go with it Hermione!" He whispered hoarsely against my skin.

„Oh, what are you...what...ohhh!"

Was the last thing I breathed before giving myself completely to him. His hand and fingers moved expertly through my folds and over my clit, finding me more than ready for him.

I had dreamed of exactly this man touching me in this way since I was fifteen. A five year wait?

Worth it, completely worth it worth it worth it!

As if the feel of his strong, skilled hands giving me exquisite pleasure wasn't enough, my arousal was multiplied by the sights in the mirror in front of me. His much larger frame was covering mine, making me feel so unbelievably feminine.

He was hitting all the right spots and I began to press against his hand for added effect. My moans were constant and throaty, growing in volume. My knees were starting to go weak, and Remus must've felt it.

As they were about to give in, his hand on my abdomen moved upwards. His arm encircled my ribcage just below the breasts, holding me up and against him as I began feeling the tremors of pre-orgasm.

Through the haze I noticed him grinding his hardness against me from behind. Witnessing so clearly how aroused he was, served as fuel on my fire. I was leaning completely backwards against him, supporting none of my own weight. My hands left the counter and I flung them backwards around his neck.

„Remus... ahhh... please..."

He seemed to know exactly what I meant; he reached forward with his head, bringing it completely level with mine. His slight beard and stubble felt amazing against my cheek... in fact everything felt amazing right then. His fingers were bringing me to the brink and I was writhing frantically against him.

I ran my hands roughly through his greying sandy hair and turned my head as much as the posture would let me.

His hot mouth met mine in a searing kiss, an intense and more passionate kiss than any I had experienced.

Then everything came apart.

I felt the orgasm flow through me like liquid fire.

„Remus!" I groaned into his mouth as I rode out the powerful wave against his palm.

I went completely limp and I heard, no... felt, a deep chuckle in his chest against my shoulder blades.

My eyes locked with his and I couldn't look away. He was clearly highly aroused, his pupils very dilated. However, despite his unsatisfied state compared to my bliss, I had rarely if ever seen him as truly content. As truly happy. As I regained my breath somewhat I realized out loud:

„Yeaaa... I'm not going on that date."

„I can't begin to tell you how relieved I am, Hermione."

He replied in a low voice. A voice that held tangible emotion.

We stood like that for minutes, just smiling stupidly at each other through the mirror until I regained full use of my legs and turned in his arms, tilted upwards and whispered right into his ear:

„I'm going to have to find something else to do with the evening though..."


End file.
